The trend toward faster integrated circuit chips, increased power, and higher lead count is necessitating the prediction and control of the electrical parameters of the packaging system in order to insure proper signal transmission and power and ground behavior. The degree of the detrimental effects caused by the electrical parameters such as inductance and capacitance will, in general, be frequency dependent.
Higher lead counts promote longer and narrower leads resulting in increased self inductance for the package leads.
Higher power and resultant increased power supply current will negatively impact the inductive "ground bounce" problems observed in packaging systems. Other problems effected are ringing or oscillations and time delay.
The accurate measurement of inductance values is therefore important in determining the performance of integrated circuit packages and interconnection systems.